With the development of technology and fast-pace of life, the requirements for charging technology are also increasing. Many electronic devices, especially the wearable devices, need to be charged more conveniently and quickly. Therefore, magnetic connectors come into view. Current magnetic connectors have a poor fixation when attached together through attraction between magnets, and the attached magnetic connectors are easy to detach from each other.